The present invention relates to a pressure roller reel-up of the type having a roller on which a continuous web entering the reel-up is wound.
To accumulate a continuous web, such as a paper web onto a roll a roller over which the web entering the reel-up curves is used in reel-ups. At the same time the roller is in contact with the roll which builds up around the reel spool, and it is loaded against this roll with a suitable force by means of a loading device.
A kind of a pressure roller reel-up is known for instance from the FI patent 71709. In this the roller, which guides the continuous paper web or the like, is pressed with a suitable loading force against the roll formed of the web.
The problem with pressure roller reel-ups is the high linear load which is due to the structure of the nip of the pressure roller that falls in the same size category with the reel spool, which linear load complicates the reeling process and may have a negative effect on the quality of the roll that is being formed. On the other hand, by means of pressure roller reel-ups it is possible to effectively control the air flows before the reeling nip.
The purpose of the invention is to present a pressure roller reel-up by means of which it is possible to control the reeling process more effectively with respect to the load as well. To attain this purpose, the pressure roller reel-up according to the invention is primarily characterized in what will be presented in the characterizing part of the appended claim 1. Together with a belt loop the roller constitutes a structure which guides the web running to the reel-up and presses the web against the roll. Thus, the belt which is situated against the roll within a given length and also participates in the loading with a set surface pressure, generates an extended nip, i.e. the load is not the linear load determined by the pressure roller. Thus, the belt which functions as an extension for the nip, contributes to the optimal structure of the roll. It is possible to affect the reeling with a number of variables, such as for example the length and/or tension of the belt section positioned against the roll.
As for the other preferred embodiments of the invention, reference is made to the appended dependent claims and to the description hereinbelow.